1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid sprinkling and spraying and more particularly to an improved aerosol assembly for filling the aerosol container through an aerosol button disposed on a valve stem.
2. Background of the Invention
Various types of apparati have been devised in the prior art to facilitate the charging of an aerosol container with a suitable propellant. Some in the prior art have attempted to fill aerosol containers through the upper sealing gasket disposed in the turret of a mounting cup. U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,799 to Meuresch et al discloses a rapid charging valve housing wherein the upper rim of the valve housing of an aerosol pressurized dispenser is given a generally castellated form to result in desirable deformation of the sealing gasket to provide auxiliary filling paths for charging the dispenser with propellant under pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,669 to Abplanalp illustrates a device for filling an aerosol container through a button orifice disposed within the aerosol button. The aerosol button includes an annular sealing ring for sealing engagement with the mounting cup upon depression of the aerosol button enabling charging of propellant within the aerosol container through the button orifice disposed in the aerosol button.
Although the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,669 has satisfied some of the needs of the prior art, this apparatus has certain disadvantages which have been overcome by the present invention.
In the aforementioned apparatus, a non-resilient annular sealing ring is positioned in such a manner that the valve sealer does not contact a positive stop. Without the positive stop of the valve stem sealer, the valve button is inserted on the valve stem only against the urging of the valve body spring. In many cases, the valve button is not securely locked to the valve stem.
A further disadvantage of the aforementioned apparati resides in the substantial loss of propellant due to the relatively large diameter of the annular seal on the bottom surface of the aerosol button. In addition, the seal established between the annular seal on the valve button and the mounting cup turret is established only by a vertical pressure of a charging head. Since the annular ring is non-resilient, the tolerance of the position of the charging head is extremely critical during the pressurizing process.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the aerosol art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aerosol assembly and valve button for pressurized charging of the aerosol container through the valve button having a resilient sealing means integrally disposed in a valve button recess for resiliently sealing with a mounting cup turret concurrently with the opening of the aerosol valve upon depression of the valve button enabling pressurization of the aerosol container through a filling aperture extending through the valve button.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aerosol valve and valve button for pressurized charging of the aerosol container through the valve button wherein the valve button may be inserted on a valve stem when the valve sealer engages a positive stop disposed on the valve body.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aerosol assembly and valve button for pressurized charging of the aerosol container through the valve button wherein the resilient sealing means on the valve button provides a resilient sealing gasket for reducing the critical tolerances between the dimension of the valve stem and the dimension of a valve stem aperture within the valve button.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aerosol assembly and valve button for pressurized charging of the aerosol container wherein the resilient sealing means extends inwardly from a valve stem recess whereby the pressure of the propellant during charging enhances the seal of the resilient sealing means with the mounting cup turret of the aerosol valve assembly.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aerosol assembly and valve button for pressurized charging of the aerosol container through the valve button which is compatible for use with standard valve stem and mounting cups.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aerosol assembly and valve button for pressurized charging of the aerosol container through the valve button wherein the valve button has a valve button recess internal the resilient sealing means which is of a relatively low volume to reduce the loss of propellant during the charging process.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aerosol assembly and valve button wherein an annular resilient seal is disposed integrally with and depends inwardly from the valve button.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.